"If ya don't believe, ya don't receive!"
by americananime
Summary: For all you that still believe in Santa! And the Christmas Spirit! Fred, Todd, and Tabitha still believe in Santa, but Peitro and Lance aren't so sure. Chapter one was written in a hurry, but I've had the idea in my head for months.
1. Default Chapter

"If ya don't believe, you don't receive!"   
by: americananime  
_____________________________________  
  
A/N: All the mutants went home to their parents (with the exception of Rogue and Scott, who went to NYC), but there wasn't any mention of the brotherhood. Sooooo ... warning: Sloppy bit about Todd ahead. I wanted to give my consent about MY theory on his Mother, despite the fact that I can't decide. Anyway, here it is, because they left the BOM out of the Christmas Episode ("On the Wings Of An Angel" or something like that. 12/15's episode). Kitty IS Jewish! Kewl!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men: Evolution, then there would be Brotherhoodiness to go around!  
______________________________________________  
  
"Hey, Freddy, we're out of school!"   
"Toad, you hardly ever GO to school," Lance reminded him from his bowl of dry cereal.   
"So!" Todd replied.   
"Yeah, Todd, I'm glad we ain't in no more school!" Freddy replied.  
"Yeah,'cuzyourenglishteacherwouldkillyou," Peitro had sped up behind him before anyone had noticed.  
He was clothed somewhat oddly -- In an elf's suit, complete with pointed hat!  
"Peitro, you've lost it. Who would go out and pay money for that thing?" Lance ask.  
"Ididn't. Imadeitmyself," Peitro replied, sniffing.  
"Oh." Lance rolled his eyes.  
"C'mon, Mr. Grinch, it's Christmas time!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I've got that warm fuzzy feeling," Lance shivered, being reminded of the heat being shut off.  
"Well, 'least Santa's comin'!" Boom Boom hopped down the stairs happily.  
"Santa? Santa Claus?" Lance ask, looking as though she were a mad man.  
"Yes! Of course! I've already written my list and it's three weeks before Christmas!" Tabitha looked very happy.  
"Santa Claus?" Todd ask, almost sounding a bit afraid.  
"Santa Claus!" Boom Boom exclaimed, jumping around happily.  
"Santa Claus!" Todd repeated in wonder.  
"Sssaaaaaaaaaanta! Jolly ol' St. Nick!" Boom Boom threw in a few cartwheels to make herself happy.  
"St. Nick?"   
"Who is Santa Claus?" Toad finally ask, acting like a little kid with a curiosity to satisfy.  
Tabitha looked at Fred and Todd with distaste.  
"Santa Claus is the guy in the big red suit that takes toys to kids all over the world!"   
"On Christmas? Mamma used to talk about Santa Claus!" Todd bounced around.  
"I don't remember him!" Fred replied, crossing his arms.  
"Every Christmas Eve, he flies around in his slay, and he delivers presents!"  
"All in one night?" Todd ask, suspicious.  
"All in one night!" Tabitha replied.  
"How does he know what to bring you?"  
"Because he knows, silly! He's a cooler telepathic than baldly!" Tabitha was practically dancing with glee.  
"Will he get me Candy Land?" Fred ask.  
"Will he get me a butterfly net?" Toad ask.   
"Yessss! If that's what you want!" She continued to explain all about Santa to the two members of the Brother hood.   
The other two-thirds of the Brotherhood, Lance and Peitro, were looking at each other in disbelief.  
Neither had the heart to explain that Santa was just a fairy-tale.   
  
Christmas Eve  
  
"OK, Peitro, I have five bucks," Lance held out the wad of one-dollar bills in his hand.  
"I have twenty," Peitro whispered, holding out a ten, a five, and two ones, which were all in bad shape.  
"What can we buy for twenty-five bucks?"   
"I dunno. Tabitha wants nail polish, a new shirt, and a new chain. Todd wants a butterfly net, and Fred wants Candy-Land." Peitro replied. He was talking slower and lower than normal, so he wouldn't wake the three that were 'dreaming of sugarplums' upstairs.  
"How can we buy all that stuff now?! Everything has to be closed! Can't we just tell them the truth?!" Lance demanded.  
"No! Let 'em believe!"  
"And make us do this every year?"  
"Well, next year, we'll be prepared," Peitro rolled his eyes.  
"Where are we going to shop?! Like I said, everything's closed," Lance glanced over at the three stockings hung on the wall. That is, three knee-highs that Tabitha had been charitable with.   
"Walmart," Both of them whispered at the same time.  
  
TBC  
  
What crazy things will 2/5 of the BOM do to keep the faith of the other three? Will Santa pop in and suprise them all? Find out next chapter! C. U. Later!  
  
americananime ~out~ 


	2. Part Two

"If ya don't believe, ya don't receive!"   
by:americananime  
  
Part Two  
_____________________________________________  
  
Lance and Peitro arrived home, totally wiped. Mothers and Fathers everywhere seemed to like to wait for the last minute, and Wal Mart had been packed full.  
  
They had managed to get cheap nail polish, a flimsy, plastic butterfly net, and a generic version of Candy Land.  
  
They knew Todd, Fred, and Tabitha might be let down by the cheapness of their gifts, but they knew they had tried.  
  
Both boys stopped dead as they saw a light on in the living room. Peitro looked at his watch.  
  
"It's two a.m.! Who would be up now?!"   
  
"I don't think it's any of those three," Lance replied, growling.   
  
They walked into their home, and saw a fat man bent over by a cone-shaped pile of pizza boxes that they had dubbed a Christmas Tree.  
  
"Hey, old man, get out of our house!"   
  
The man turned around, revealing that he was dressed in a red suit with white trim - just as both the boys thought Santa would look, if he were real.  
  
If it wasn't really Santa Claus, it was a convincing fake, because the beard and the fat was real.  
  
"What do you think you're doing in our house?" Peitro demanded.  
  
The fat man glanced up at them.  
  
"I'm delivering your presents. And you two are very, very naughty!"   
  
Lance and Peitro looked at each other.  
  
"Uh, you don't want us to call the police, do you?" Lance ask, now a bit uncertain.  
  
"No, I want you to go back to bed and -" Suddenly, the ridiculous conversation was interrupted by three pairs of feet bounding down the stairs, and a flash of a camera.  
  
"Ha! Yos, I got 'em!" Todd bounced happily around, holding up a Polaroid that was still developing.  
  
"Oh my God," Peitro muttered.  
  
Suddenly, with a flash and some glitter, the man disappeared into thin air, and all they could see was boxes, piled high, all around the 'tree.'  
  
And suddenly Lance realized that the pizza boxes had turned into a tree.  
  
"Oh, man," Todd whispered.  
  
"Santa Claus!" Tabitha exclaimed, as all of them - Including Peitro and Lance - dove for the presents, laughing hysterically.  
  
____________  
  
END  
  
AA's note: there wasn't much to this, just I wanted to get a cute fluff out so I won't write anymore. Christmas Special, there you have it. 


End file.
